Surgical operation tables comprise a patient supporting surface sometimes called a table top, but hereinafter called a platform, a base, which may be fixed but which is usually movable, and a support column which supports the platform on the base in such a way that the platform can be raised or lowered with respect to the base. It is commonplace for such a table to have a platform composed of four sections arranged in end to end relationship. The two main or intermediate sections are usually called "trunk" sections and two outer or end sections, sometimes called extension sections, are fitted, often removably, to the trunk sections. The two trunk sections are capable of either being arranged in a common horizontal plane, thereby to provide a flat surface or of being arranged at an angle with respect to each other, i.e. of being arranged in the so-called reflex or flex positions, alternatively called "break" positions. The two trunk sections can be swung as a unit about an axis extending longitudinally of the platform, i.e. lateral tilt movement, or about an axis extending transversely of the platform, i.e. Trendelenburg or reverse Trendelenburg movement.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved surgical operation table of this kind.